


You And Me And He Makes Three

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Soulmarks can only connect two people at the same time. Or can they?
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai, Alistair/Zevran Arainai/Mahariel, Alistair/Zevran Arainai/Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	You And Me And He Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



> A treat for you!

* * *

Alistair Theirin has a problem. The problem involves bathing. After spending a long time underground in the Maker forsaken Deep Roads, they finally got to the surface again and Sievert ordered them to take a bath in the next stream they came across. Which isn't the problem.

Zevran Ariani has a problem too. Zevran has many problems, he likes to ignore how long the list is, but none of the items on it is as immediate as this one. While the stream is terribly cold, it's a relief to wash off all the grime and dirt from the Deep Roads. But it leads to a startling discovery.

Sievert Mahariel also has a problem. So many problems, too many to count and really, most of them are some shemlen's fault. His life is a puzzle that someone has shaken and spilt on the floor. But this one problem is different and it has nothing to do with the river being so very cold. It has to do with that they all happen to be in it, naked, and the fading sunlight falls on Zevran's and Alistair's shoulders just right.

In the golden light, a mark is visible on their upper arms, a pigmented, curved line like the crescent of a moon, with another crescent in the center. If he'd look closely, he might even see that the inner crescent has a little tail at the top, curving backwards. He could, but doesn't need to look closely. Because he has seen that mark many times before, in a mirror image on his own arm.

All the old tales of the Keeper rush through his mind, how soulmates are destined for love by the gods. Two people marked so that they can find each other and fall in love. Two people. Two. Nobody ever said anything about _three_ people wearing the same soulmark.

Sievert climbs up the river bank and wraps a towel around his shoulders, covering his mark. He sets a grin upon his face and turns back to Zevran and Alistair in the water. 

"Hey, you got the same marks on your arms." He points at Alistair's arm and then at Zevran's.

"Really?" Alistair strains his neck to look at his mark and then at Zevran's. "Oh, it's true."

"Ah, intriguing indeed," Zevran says and gently strokes along Alistair's mark with a fingertip. Sievert swallows against a rush of jealousy. He could never be this open with his affections and it's obvious that Alistair welcomes them, even if he blushes fiercely. 

"I heard stories about marks like that," Alistair says quietly. "Not from the chantry sisters but some of the other students told us about soulmarks." 

"Ah yes." A wistful smile plays on Zevran's face. "I once had an artist draw a soulmark on, well, a very special place for me." 

"What for?" Alistair now studies Zevran's mark, leaning closer.

"An assignment, my dear." Zevran smiles warmly at Alistair and playfully takes his hand. "It is useful sometimes if a person believes you to be someone you are not."

"Oh, yes, that makes sense." Alistair nods but he is distracted by his hand in Zevran's, staring at it. 

Sievert can't help but smile, even if a lingering pain in his chest makes it difficult. He has never told Alistair how much he likes him and he also has never returned Zevran's advances. There was never the right time, never a moment to let his guard down. And now, Zevran and Alistair look at each other with bright eyes, smiling at each other, as if they see the other for the first time.

He turns away from them, he won't stay in their way, complicating the situation. His future is dark, even darker than Alistair's and why should he burden them with it for a soulmark? A wrong one because only two people are meant to be bound by a soulmark.

"Sievert, what do the dalish say about soulmarks?"

Sievert pulls his shirt over his head, keeping the mark on his arm hidden before he turns to them. "I think it's the same as what everybody says, people who are meant to find each other have the same mark. And they'll love the other easily." 

"Easily, you say?" Zevran purrs and slides his arm around Alistair's waist. "I certainly feel at ease with this beautiful man."

Alistair's face is bright red and he stares at Zevran. "I... I..." Alistair turns away but Zevran doesn't let him, taking his chin in his hand.

"What is it, my dear Warden?"

"I always thought that you're beautiful," Alistair blurts out. His eyes snap to Sievert for a moment, and there is something there, something that reads like regret but disappears when he turns back to Zevran. The smile that spreads on his face when he looks at Zevran, warms Sievert's heart, even if it isn't directed at him.

"Let's get back to the camp, I'm starving." Sievert holds his hands out to Alistair and Zevran to help them up. They each take one of his hands but the moment their palms touch, a jolt shoots through Sievert. It fades quickly but the surprised expressions on Zevran's and Alistair's face tell him that they felt it too. 

"That was weird," Sievert says and looks at his hands, once his friends are up on the river bank with him. Zevran watches him a bit longer, chewing on his lip, but he soon gets distracted by Alistair's excited chattering as they walk back to the camp.

The stew is surprisingly tasteful, probably thanks to the handful of herbs Zevran threw into the pot before stirring it one more time and they settle around the campfire with their bowls. Alistair shows his soulmark around and gets Zevran to show his too, holding his arm next to Zevran's for everyone to compare. He is excited like a puppy, telling every story and every myth he has ever heard about soulmarks. 

Sievert swallows his stew, ignoring Alistair's excitement as best as he can. When his bowl is empty, he excuses himself to get some sleep, promising to take up the watch in the morning. Only he can't sleep. He lies awake, hearing his companions share stories until the noises die down. Someone whispers and Sievert strains his ears to hear. It's Alistair and then Zevran answers him and they are both obviously in the same tent and Sievert pulls his heavy blanket over his head to block out the noise.

After a while he finally drifts off, crescent moons dancing over water in his dreams, when — soft lips explore his neck, hands whisper over his skin, a delightful chuckle as he arches his back — 

Sievert chokes on a gasp and sits up straight on his mat. He is alone but he wasn't, he felt it, they touched him. Alistair and Zevran touched him, it felt as real as if they were sitting next to him. 

"A dream, just a dream, get it together," he mumbles to himself and lies back down, curling up on his side. He hears rustling and whispers from the other tent and pulls the blanket back over his ear, determined to sleep — 

— warm, so warm. Soft and firm at the same time. Inexperience, but desire makes him brave. Gentleness, hands that know so much death, now exploring life —

"Dreadwolf take you all," Sievert snarls as he jolts awake again. Blood rushes through him and arousal has his body vibrating. It felt so real.

Footsteps reach his tent and in the inky darkness, he can just about recognize Zevran pushing the tent flap aside.

"My dear Warden, we have to talk." Zevran crawls inside, closely followed by Alistair who ducks his head between his shoulders as if he tries to disappear. Zevran wraps his arm around Alistair and gently guides him to sit next to him. He lights a candle and sets it in a small bowl in front of them. 

Sievert stares at the flame and then at Zevran and Alistair. Both are quite obviously naked and just have their blankets wrapped around their shoulders.

"Do I want to know why you're naked?" Sievert asks. Even in the low candlelight, Alistair's full-body blush is clearly visible.

"I'm fairly certain you already know," Zevran says. "Since you kept interrupting us."

"I did no such thing!"

"You were there," Alistair says quietly. "In my mind. And I felt you."

Zevran smiles at Sievert. "I felt you too. Something is going on and I'd like to get to the bottom of it because I intend to make this man here," he takes Alistair's hand and presses a kiss on his knuckles, "feel ecstasy like he has never felt before." 

Alistair's blush makes him look so dark, he almost disappears in the weak candlelight. 

Sievert sighs and hides his face in his hands. "I don't know."

Zevran puts his hand under Sievert's chin and turns his head towards him and Alistair. "I don't believe you. Something happened at the river."

Alistair holds his hand out, the blanket slipping from his shoulder. "When you touched our hands, it felt like magic, like something reacted." 

"What are you not telling us?" Zevran's eyes are sharp, in the twilight of the tent they remind Sievert of a real crow. Zevran can read people well and no matter how many stories Sievert comes up with, he doubts that he can deceive him for long. 

Sievert grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He angles his shoulder so that the light falls on his upper arm. "There. My soulmark looks just like yours. It can't be but there it is."

Zevran stares for a moment and then laughs out. "But that is wonderful!"

Alistair leans over, touching the soulmark with his finger. "What does that mean?"

"It means we all belong together." Zevran also touches the soulmark and their touches send a jolt through Sievert's body. 

Sievert pulls away from their hands, glaring at Zevran. "We can't belong together." 

"Why not?"

"Because a soulmark is between two people, not three."

Zevran frowns at him. "Says who?"

"Everybody."

A soft chuckle comes from Zevran. "My dear, certainly not everybody."

"I heard that too," Alistair says. "Two people, one soulmark."

Zevran throws his hands up. "My goodness, this country. My dear wardens, let me assure you that, while rarer, soulmarks connecting more than two people is not unheard of. I know of several three-bonds in Antiva and even a four-bond. I think in Orlais, they even consider two-bonds quaint and actively search for people to join in a three-bond."

"Really?" Hope blossoms in Sievert's chest. "This isn't against the rules?"

"What rules?" Zevran laughs and takes Sievert's hand. "Even if there were such rules, who would dare to tell us that we have to follow them?"

Sievert stares at Zevran's hand holding his, gently kneading his fingers "But I don't want to impose on your — " 

"You're not imposing, you're not taking something that you don't deserve" Alistair interrupts. He leans forward on his knees to wrap his large hands around Zevran's and Sievert's. "You're not the only one who loves to think that they deserve nothing good, you know." 

"I'm not... I'm not like that," Sievert says quietly.

Zevran laughs out loud. "My dear Wardens, you are _both_ like that, self-sacrificing idiots, absolutely terrible."

"But it's — "

Warm lips press on his before he can finish his protest. Alistair, in all of his broadness and strength, fills his vision and kisses him. Sievert has kissed before but it never felt like this. It never felt like his whole world was shrinking and expanding at the same time, like he can only focus on this man kissing him and the other holding him. Like he found a piece of himself that had been missing for so long. 

He opens his mouth to Alistair's probing tongue and lets himself be devoured. It's messy and sloppy, their teeth clack together but it's the best kiss he ever had. Zevran's hand caresses his back and when Alistair lets go of his lips, Zevran leans forward and kisses him and another piece of his puzzle finds its place.

Zevran lets go and leans against his side, taking his hand again. "Do you feel it?"

Alistair takes Sievert's and Zevran's hands and nods. "There's a connection, it vibrates, it feels like it should be a glowing band of light."

Zevran presses a kiss on Alistair's cheek. "I always knew you are a poet at heart." He smiles at Sievert and then turns back to Alistair. "Now, I know I promised to make you feel very special tonight but I think Sievert is currently more in need of my abilities."

The red flush is back on Alistair's face but he smiles. "I think watching you will help me." 

"There's no need to be nervous," Zevran says and he looks at both of them. 

Sievert lets a breath flow from his chest, some of his tension leaving with it. 

"Alistair, sit behind him and hold him in your arms." 

Zevran waits for Alistair to arrange them both and then Zevran pushes the blanket aside and moans appreciatively. "I like a man who doesn't wear unnecessary clothes in bed."

"I didn't expect — oh creators!" The rest of Sievert's coherent thoughts disappear somewhere. As Zevran sucks him down and Alistair kisses his neck, the last pieces of his puzzle fall into place.

Three. Three can love each other easily.


End file.
